Worn Chains
by Ace Trainer Sarah
Summary: Reid/Prentiss. After 'Catching Out', Reid and Prentiss go out to the diner, and feelings are shared. Written as a one-shot but might continue after my current story is done.


**Set right after **_**Catching Out**_**.**

Emily Prentiss walked quickly to match the pace of the quickly retreating Derek Morgan.

"Um, so, is there anything you want to tell us?" she taunted.

He thought briefly before retorting, "Nope."

"Your forehead is sweating." She wasn't going to let this one go.

"No, it's not," he said, clearly trying to brush off anything they had said so far. This was not going in his favor.

"Oh, and he's avoiding eye contact!" Prentiss continued. She was using the basics of her job to take advantage over her distraught coworker. Morgan was trying his best not to give them anything to go on.

"His blink rate just sped up," Spencer Reid pointed out. He had to chime in, since the norm around the office was Morgan teasing him, and Emily just opened an opportunity to turn the tables.

"You know what, guys?" Morgan said. He was going to get out of this. "I don't think I want that burger anymore."

"Oh, come on," Prentiss continued. "You can't get away from us!"

"Watch me," Morgan said. He waved and pushed Prentiss and Reid out of the elevator before allowing the door to close.

The elevator door shut right in their faces. Typical Morgan, avoiding all kinds of awkward when a meeting with a woman didn't go his way.

"Well, where do we go from here?" Reid asked.

"You still up for something to eat? Because I really am hungry," Prentiss responded.

As soon as the elevator came back up, they got inside and Prentiss hit the main floor button.

"Should we have waited for JJ? Or maybe Hotch or Rossi?" Reid didn't sounded nervous, like he was really excited to go out with Emily all on his own.

"Reid, do you not want to go with me?" Prentiss pouted exaggeratedly. She wanted to go with Reid. She'd been waiting for quite some time to find a chance to go out with Reid on her own. Generally, they went out with the whole team, but Emily was fighting these feelings she had for Reid. Maybe, just maybe he was feeling them too.

"Emily, of course I do, I was just trying to be polite, since JJ will be leaving soon and we probably won't see her much after she goes on maternity leave. Hotch and Rossi are always—"

"Listen, it's cute that you can ramble like that but I was just kidding. There's no need to explain yourself to me."

"Right. Sorry. So, where do you want to eat?"

After a few minutes of walking, they ended up at a small diner on a corner. They were seated quickly and the service was good. They barely spoke to each other for a while. Emily wasn't sure what to say, but she wanted to flirt with him, while Reid was just nervous being around Emily. He had a few little bugging feelings that wouldn't go away, too. He wasn't sure about the exact feelings he had for Emily, but he was sure that they could be more than friends if the timing was right.

"So, are you glad we found that unsub that was killing the people in their houses?" Reid offered.

"Yes, I suppose," Emily said. "Although I felt horrible for his brother. None of you understood what he was saying afterwards because he was speaking in Spanish, but I knew what he was saying. And let me tell you, he was ridiculously upset."

"It's always hard when you have to tell a family that their loved one is dead, whether it be the victim or the unsub," Reid said comfortingly.

"Sometimes I wish there wasn't so much bad in the world," Emily said, letting Reid in on her thoughts.

"Well, that would be nice," he said with a little laugh, "but then we'd be out of a job."

"Hah, I suppose you're right. Still, a little less wouldn't hurt too much," she said. "Maybe just enough to give us some more holidays off."

"I wouldn't mind that," Reid said. "But then I'd have to figure out what to do with myself for the holidays. I don't have any family but my mom out in Las Vegas."

"That's true. I don't think I'd have many plans, considering my relationship with my mother. I guess we'd just have to do something together," she said, looking up at his face.

"I don't think I'd mind that," Reid said, returning her gaze.

Their gazing session was interrupted by the waitress returning with their meals. Prentiss began eating quickly, but Reid took his time. Prentiss was just hungry, and wanted to get the food down fast. Reid knew that eating too quickly could cause problems such as burping, overeating, upset stomach… the list went on.

"I'm being awfully inconsiderate, aren't I?" Emily said, after putting down her burger, which was already half eaten.

"Not at all. I don't mind eating quietly. I just enjoy the company. It's pretty lonely around my place. At least you have Sergio," Reid said.

"Sergio isn't really much company, but he's better than nothing, I guess." Emily shoved another french fry in her mouth.

"Maybe I should get a cat," Reid said.

"So you won't be so lonely?"

"Sure. Why not? I mean, it's not like I could really _forget_ to feed a cat, and they can be left alone for longer periods of time than dogs."

"Morgan has a dog. He has a college kid come by and walk him when he's out of town."

"It was just a thought, anyway." Reid ate some more.

"Well, you've got us at the BAU. We make life pretty interesting. I'm sure you could talk Morgan into going out any night when you're feeling lonely."

"Morgan's not always the company I'd be looking for. Clubs and I don't get along very well, in case you didn't know," Reid said with a laugh.

"Maybe you just need a better date than Morgan," Emily said.

"Maybe." Reid wasn't sure if she was implying anything. Maybe she wanted to go with him. Did he like that? Reid wasn't sure if he liked that idea. He felt nervous around Emily, but not in a bad way. He liked her. Maybe he liked her more than he thought. The idea started to become more appealing, being with Emily. Then he wouldn't be so lonely…

Emily had finished eating and waved down the waitress. "Excuse me, can we get the check, please?"

"Here, I've got it," Reid said, pulling out his wallet. He might as well start now if he was going to work anything up to "date" status.

"Nonsense, I'll pay."

_Typical Emily_, Reid thought. He tried not to take it to heart that she wouldn't let him pay. He knew she was never the kind of person to allow someone else to take care of her. The idea being with Emily began to fade as quickly as it manifested. "At least let me pay my half."

"We can split it," Emily said. She pulled the money out of her pocket. "I'll cover the tip."

Reid could at least give her that. He brought the money and check up to the counter to pay, and Emily left the tip on the table. They met at the door, working their way out.

"I guess we should both get some sleep now, huh?" Emily said. "It was a long case." She looked up at Reid, thinking back to how excited she was to go to the diner with him in the first place. Maybe if she leaned closer, he'd…

Reid slid his hand through her hair and pulled her face into a kiss. His other hand snaked around her back, holding her close. He barely realized what he was doing, before he broke away.

"We should probably be going." His genius brain was rattled and he was feeling a bit senseless. Even though he initiated it, he didn't see it coming.

"I'll see you at work, then?" Emily didn't look up at his face this time. She felt embarrassment emanating from him. She felt like an instigator.

"Yeah." Reid still hadn't recovered. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Emily watched him walk towards his car before setting off to hers. She thought about him, thinking about all that had gone on between them. Apparently, Reid had little to no interest in her. Despite that, she wasn't sure if she regretted the kiss. Only the following time at work would be able to tell if she could ignore it, or let it sit inside of her a little while longer.


End file.
